The Allure Of Darkness
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: Liz is dead and Caroline is no where to be found,Read The Allure Of Darkness To Find Out Just How Caroline Ends Up In New Orleans And Changes The Lives Of Marcel and Klaus; As They Fight Caroline's Demons to Win Her Heart & The Throne Of New Orleans. #Klaroline #Klarocel #Marcoline #TheVampireDiaries #TheOriginals
1. Chapter 1 : Preface

Authors Note: This fanfic is dedicated to Broskifan1, I have started this in the honor of Klaroweek, hope you guys like it. This chapter is going to be short so I can know where this fanfic stands. The Originals are in New-Orleans now, no Hayley exists, and no baby drama. Klaroline have already kissed once. The originals do leave me a review so I know! Enjoy

"The Allure Of Darkness"

**-New Orleans**

Elijah" Rebekah entered through the door " where is Nik?" she asked.

" Niklaus left for mystic falls" Elijah answered from where he was seated.

Elijah was sitting right next to the fireplace with a book in his hand; he turned to look at Rebekah, who was now making a face at him.

" Mystic Falls! Why? He said he would never return to mystic falls" she asked question after question.

" He got a call from Stefan" and before he could finish, Rebekah cut him off.

"Stefan? Is he alright?" she asked with an anxious voice.

" If you let me finish, you wouldn't be so concerned" Elijah raised his eyebrow " he got a call from Stefan about Caroline" he finally finished.

"Caroline? That cheerleading bitch?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

" Watch your tong sister" Elijah got up and put his book on the bar counter.

" I am sorry, but she strikes a nerve in me" she said, " So what happened to her?" asked Rebekah.

" All I know is that something bad has befallen on her" he said " and before I knew it, Niklaus was gone" he finished with a confused face, looking for answers in Rebekah's eyes.

" He is in love with her Elijah, he's been in love with her," she said sighing, " she was the one person, he wasn't selfish with" she said almost jealously.

" Is that why you odium her?" Elijah asked.

"NO! Yes, but not just that" Rebekah answered in her defense.

" I saw them dancing together in the mothers ball" Elijah suddenly remembered Klaus and Caroline " he really fancied her, but why did he leave mystic falls then?" he asked.

" She was spoken for, by Tyler" Rebekah explained. Elijah had missed out on a lot because he was daggered and after he was brought back The Original family quickly moved to New Orleans.

" The last women he cared for like this was Tatia" Elijah said looking right at Rebekah.

" Yea. Well I am thinking of paying Mystic Falls a visit too" Rebekah said with a smirk.

" Whatever your planning may be, it better not interfere with Niklaus. You know how he gets when he is intruded". Elijah warned Rebekah.

"Oh Elijah, always thinking about the future" she said rolling her eyes and began to walk towards the stairs.

" I am coming with you" Elijah's voiced stopped Rebekah half way through the stairs.

" Who will look after all this?" she asked.

" Marcel is a trustworthy man Rebekah," he said then disappeared into the hallway towards his chambers.

**-Somewhere on the way to Mystic-Falls**

Klaus's heart was hounding him non-stop since Stefan's phone call, he had hoped Caroline was fine; he was so worried about her. He had wished he never left mystic- falls but he had too, he had to get the empire his family had built, plus he had promised her, he would never return again. And now he was about to break that promise. But he had to do it, Stefan had said that Sheriff Forbes died from an anon vampire attack and Caroline has pretty much gone done hill from there. Stefan didn't exactly mention what had happened, just for Klaus to come to mystic falls immediately and that Caroline needed his help and without another word Klaus on his way.

**Mystic Falls**

" Any news?" asked Elena as she and Damon reached to where Stefan and Tyler were standing.

"Nothing" Stefan said defeated.

"Well find her brother" Damon put a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

" Yeah we will" Elena said right after Damon with a troubled smile.

" I called Klaus" Stefan finally said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" shouted Tyler and suddenly he was furious.

" Relax, I don't want him here more than you. But he is the only one that could help bring her back" Stefan explained.

"He is right, Klaus can bring her back and you know it" Damon was smirking.

" Are you guys sure, this is a good idea?" questioned Elena.

" I don't know, but Klaus was the only answer I have" Stefan said " I have to bring her back, or I will never be able to forgive myself…. It was my fault, I did this to her" Stefan fell oh his knees.


	2. Chapter 2 : Broken Promises

For BroksiFan1

In honor of Klaroweek

Authors Note: Caroline will appear soon, BARE with me till then. This chapter is also short but don't you worry, next chapter will be so long, it will make up for both chapters. Till then

Leave me a review &amp; enjoy

**Chapter 2: Broken Promises**

The door of the Salvatore boarding house slammed open and there he was, within two hours, Klaus was in mystic falls, and in front of Stefan, who was seated on the couch, beside the fireplace.

" WHERE IS SHE MATE?" he shouted angry, Stefan could see the concern in his eyes, as if he was about to break down any moment.

" I'll tell you where she is not" a voice came from behind Klaus and he turned to look at Damon leaning on a bookshelf. " Here" he finally finished.

" I am in no mood of WACKY conversation" Klaus had no time to play, Caroline was missing for four days now and no one had a clue where she was.

" Knock it off" Stefan screamed from behind and stood up to walk closer.

" WHAT DID YOU DO?" shouted Klaus " I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO?"

" I…" and before Stefan could finish Damon begun to speak again " shouldn't we be looking for her since the big bad hybrid is here?" he asked, clearly trying to stop Stefan from telling Klaus what had happened.

" We had an accident, and then she disappeared, we cannot find her ever since?"

" So much for a town full of vampires, where is Bonnie?" Klaus asked making a joke of Stefan and Damon.

"Bonnie is out of the country, and we cannot find another witch! Don't think we didn't try before we called you here. Trust me when I say we tried everything before calling you" Damon was at his sarcastic jokes again, but Klaus was to worried to care.

" You guys can't find a witch, what kind of a?" Klaus begun to say but before finishing his sentence, he dig into his pocket took out his phone and dialed a number.

" What do you want Nik?" the irritated voice of Kol was heard both by Stefan and Damon.

" I need the witch, NOW. Bring her to mystic falls" and with that said Klaus hang up.

**Somewhere on the way to MF**

"Maybe you shouldn't have came, your history is not to good with this town," Rebekah said to Elijah.

" You have your own share of that history sister" Elijah was smirking at Rebekah, who rolled her eyes at him.

" Whatever, just stay away from Elena, she always ends up getting you killed" Rebekah warned Elijah.

" Okay Mother" he said and they both laughed.

**-MF**

" A witch is on her way" Klaus said putting his phone away " now what happened?" he asked Stefan with his usual * tell me or I'll get it out of you anyway* look.

" A travel got into her body, and before I could kill it" Stefan began to explain but was cut off by Damon.

" Long story short, Damon killed sheriff" Damon said making his disenchanted face " Forbes" he finished. Klaus was speechless for several minutes, he just stood there staring at Stefan but really he was thinking of what Caroline was feeling right now, how she was handling loosing both her parents in matter of a year.

" I had to tell her, I couldn't let anyone else do it" Stefan broke the silence. " I stab the traveler and before I knew it, the travel was gone and sheriff Forbes was dead" Stefan said holding back his rage and disappointment in himself. And for the first time both Klaus and Damon had nothing to say.

-**Mystic-grill**

" Matt" Rebekah called as she and Elijah walked up to the Matt, who was doing his usual bartender job.

"REBEKAH" he replied in surprise " Elijah".

" Hello to you to Matt" Elijah nodded at him.

" Any idea where we could find Nik?" Rebekah asked straight forward.

" Salvatore boarding house, everyone is there?" he said looking sad all of a sudden.

" What is it? Rebekah asked quickly.

" If you don't mind me intruding, what is the problem?" Elijah asked cutting Rebekah off.

" It's Caroline." Matt said looking down then up at the Two Originals standing in front of him, " Stefan accidently killed the sheriff and Caroline has disappeared ever since" Matt explained.

" Her mother?" Elijah asked himself more than Matt but Rebekah was the one to answer " Yes" she was also left speechless. Stefan was Caroline's best friend, how could he do that to her.

" We have to find Niklaus" Elijah said walking back to the exit.

" Thank you Matt" Rebekah said with a smile and Matt returned the gesture, and immediately after Rebekah followed Elijah to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3 : Fragile Friendships

**A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update, leave me a review if you want me to continue. Thank you &amp; enjoy **

Fragile Friendships

Klaus kept walking from one side of the Salvatore living room to the other, mumbling to himself. Damon found this situation to be very entertaining, while Stefan was feeling guiltier, as they were loosing waiting for Kol to arrive with the witch. Suddenly the Salvatore boarding house slammed open again and Rebekah and Elijah walked to where the Salvatore brothers and Klaus were located.

" I don't remember inviting you guys" Damon stood up from where he was seated.

" What are you guys doing here sister?" Klaus totally ignored that Elijah was right behind her.

" I would really like to know what's going on Niklaus" Elijah demanded walking to Klaus and standing right in front of him with his arms crossed against his chest.

" Not now Elijah" Klaus avoided making eye contact with him.

" What's there to know Elijah? Niklaus fancies her" Rebekah mocked Klaus

"More like he is obsessed with her" Damon interrupted the Mikaelson siblings and Stefan immediately give him the 'this isn't going to end well' look.

" So you knew all along?" Elijah turned to question Rebekah.

" I didn't know it would get this serious Elijah! I don't even understand what he sees in her." She explained.

" THAT'S ENOUGH. Caroline helped me when none of you, so called family were willing to" Klaus bursting loud in anger. " I owe it to her. And that's all you need to know" he was done given explanations, He had to save Caroline and that's the only thing that mattered.

" How much longer till Kol arrives?" Stefan asked impatiently.

" This is all you're fault "Klaus replied and Stefan just backed off distraught.

" What do you mean it's his fault?" Rebekah was in shock " What's going on Stefan" she walked to him and he just kept looking down.

" Let it be" Damon stopped Rebekah from going any closer.

" Well maybe you can tell me?" she shot him a look.

" Enough Rebekah!" Rebekah knew how to push Klaus's buttons, a lot like Caroline. Klaus took out his phone and dialed a number again.

" At your service brother" they all heard Kol say from the other side of the line.

" Bloody hell! Where are you?" Klaus shouted angry.

" Relax Nik" Kol shouted back.

" How can I relax when you it takes you two hours to bring a witch to me" Klaus had lost all his patients, he couldn't stop thinking about what was happening with Caroline as each minute they wasted.

" If you stop shouting maybe you'll figure that I am at the door" Kol smirked to himself.

Klaus reached the door in vampire speed and there, they were.

" Davina" Klaus sighed.

" Klaus…." Davina replied coldly. Klaus and Davina never got along but she helped him anyway, not entirely because of the consequence of not helping Klaus but because she respected Elijah and Rebekah; and She secretly had feelings for Kol, Klaus wasn't sure if Kol knew, he was too thoughtless to take the hint.

" DA…Davina?" Rebekah came forward.

" Hi, I didn't know you were here?" Davina said to Rebekah

" Like wise" She replied back turning to Elijah, who was now even more confused.

" Cut the chitchat, you're here for a reason little witch" Damon said.

"&amp; Who are you" Davina asked giving him a annoyed expression.

" Stefan Salvatore! That's my brother Damon" Stefan replied cutting Damon off and Davina nodded at him.

" Hello Davina" Elijah finally found his voice but before Davina could respond, Kol cut her off.

" Wait? What are you guys doing her brother? Rebekah?" he asked turning from one to the other.

" ENOUGH" Klaus shouted and walked up to Davina grabbed her arm and sat her down on the couch, in front of which was a table with a spell book and some candles.

" Locater Spell?" Kol asked

" Name?" Davina looked up at Klaus.

" Caroline… Caroline Forbes" he replied seeming hurt.

" Do you have anything that belongs to her?" she asked.

" What do you mean?" Stefan got closer to Davina

" Something, anything that belongs to her? I need it to locate her because we don't have a relative, whose blood I can use" she explained.

" I'll grab something of her from her house" Stefan begun to walk to the door.

" Wait" Klaus put his hand through his pocket and took out a beautiful bracelet. " Here, this belongs to her" Davina grabbed the bracelet and began to recite some spells while everyone's eyes were fixed on her, but suddenly Kol realized something.

" Is that mother's bracelet?" he asked Rebekah.

" Mother give that bracelet to Klaus to gift to someone dear to him" she explained jealous.

" Does he always carry that with him?" Damon mocked and Kol begun to laugh

" I can't focus like this" Davina opened her eyes frustrated.

" Sorry Princess" Kol teased.

"SHUT UP" Klaus shouted again as the Salvatore brothers &amp; the Mikaelson siblings watched him go crazy.

They waited fifteen minutes before Klaus distracted her again " What's taking so long?" he asked impatiently, this bracelet was worn by her but returned, so it takes time.

" Stop distracting her" Stefan said to Klaus.

" Don't start" Klaus was about to loose it on Stefan, at last it was all his fault. He would have never thought Stefan was capable of such thing, especially to someone like Caroline.

" Stefan" Damon got him away from Klaus as the Mikaelson siblings watched.

" Don't distracted me no matter what, if you want to find her" Davina demanded.

Klaus walked from side to side as Stefan held his face in the palm of his hand sitting across Davina and beside Rebekah. Damon and Kol pouring drinks for themselves as Rebekah and Elijah made eye contact every now and then.

" I found her" Davina's voice caught everyone's attention, Both Klaus and Stefan speeding to get closer " I got her" Davina said and something inside Klaus begun to beat faster and faster.

" Where is she?" Stefan asked eagerly

" She is somewhere familiar, I can't quite make it up" Davina replied with her eyes still closed.

" WHERE" Klaus asked finally finding his voice.

"New… It's New Orleans" Davina said as she opened her eyes and meet Klaus tensed gaze.

" You've got to be kidding me," Rebekah stood up from where she was seated.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Unexpected

**AN: The storyline picks up from here! Hope you like where it's going. Enjoy &amp; don't forget my REVIEW; please &amp; thank you **

" What could she possibly be doing in New Orleans?" Rebekah asked annoyed

" Wait?" Davina spoke with her eyes closed again, murmuring a spell.

" What is it now?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow at Davina

"She is in the French quarter" she said a little hesitated.

" This is unbelievable" Rebekah hid half her face with her hand.

Klaus reached Davina's side and picked up Caroline's bracelet, " I have to go find her before Marcel does"

"Who is Marcel again?" Damon asked.

" Does it matter?" Stefan shoots Damon an annoyed look as Klaus begun to walk to the door.

" I am coming with you" Stefan's voice stopped him as Stefan begun to walk to the door, and closer to Klaus.

" After everything?" Klaus asked fuming, as he turned to face Stefan.

" Yes, after everything because she is my friend Klaus, But I am sure you don't know what that's like" Stefan fought back, he wasn't going to leave her alone now, after all it was his fault.

" Suit your-self" is all he heard Klaus say before he walked out of the door.

" Well take your leave then" Elijah turned to Damon, as Davina, Kol &amp; Rebekah prepared to head back as well.

" Hope to see you! Never" Damon said with an evil smirk and Kol begun to laugh, Rebekah and Davina shook their head and walked out as Kol and Elijah followed; leaving the Salvatore brothers alone.

"Elena.." Stefan spoke but Damon cut him off.

" I'll look out for her, you go find Caroline" Damon give his brother a reassuring smile.

" I will be back as soon as I can" he said and begun to walk towards the door.

"Damon?" he paused right before the door.

"Yeah?" he responded.

" Thank You" Stefan said with a small but sincere smile.

"Yeah" Damon returned the gesture and with that Stefan was gone.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

" MARCELLIOUS" Klaus voice echoed in the empty French quarter "MARCEL", as he walked deeper into Marcel's so called battlefield with Stefan by his side.

" He is not here," a voice came from behind him and Klaus turned to find Henry and Diego standing by each other side, a lot like himself and Stefan.

" And who could this be?" Henry asked looking at Stefan

" That's is out question at that moment" he raised an eyebrow at the two vampires standing before him "Well? Care to tell me, where he might be?" Klaus asked with a softer tone.

" He went to look for you" Diego finally spoke. " He took a girl there" and that immediately grabbed Klaus attention.

"A girl?" Klaus asked immediately "Caroline?" he asked.

"Blonde, Tall, stunning?" Stefan butted in, to give Diego a few hints, as Klaus just listened annoyed and angry.

"I didn't quite catch her name; but she was looking for you" Henry had a confused expression, he was wondering, why this girl even matters? And who this tall handsome man standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Klaus was?

" He went to the Mikaelson Palace?" Klaus asked to be sure but before Henry could answer his phone begun to buzz in his pocket.

"Yes, Bekah? I haven't..." Rebekah cut Klaus off before he could finish.

"She is here Nik, and it's…. not pretty" Klaus heart sunk as Rebekah spoke.

"I am coming". Klaus used all his hybrid force to get to Caroline, Stefan followed as he had clearly heard the conversation between Rebekah and Klaus.

Klaus pushed the door open screaming "CAROLINE? searching for her not just with his eyes but every sense his supernatural body could proved him with, Stefan running behind him. He walked deeper into the mansion to find Elijah and Kol seated beside each other, both confused but Elijah had a million question in his eyes and Klaus knew he would have to answer them, all of them but he didn't care; he had to find Caroline first.

"Where is she?" he asked desperately.

"She is up-stairs" Kol spoke and Klaus give him a puzzled look.

"I compelled her to rest... For a while" Elijah got up from where he was seated and begun to walk towards Klaus.

"Is she okay?" Stefan finally asked, breaking the silence between Elijah and Klaus.

"No, she is not okay; she is very weak and terrified" Elijah looked into Stefan.

"You mean 'disturbing'?" Kol mocked.

"Say another word and I'll tear out you're liver" Klaus had no patience for Kol, and his foolishness at the moment, he had to see Caroline.

"Niklaus! She is upstairs" Elijah gazed at the stairs leading to the second floor, "she is in your room, and she is not fine" he added and both Klaus and Stefan looked at the stairs leading to what they've been searching all along.

Klaus looked at Elijah then turned to Stefan "You stay here mate, you have caused enough damage for a life time" with that he walked up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs; his feet begun to give up on him, he couldn't get them to walk, he looked at his closed door and thought of every bad thing possible and after a few minutes of reflecting on what could be waiting for him behind the closed door he slowly walked to his bedroom door. He waited for a few minutes before pushing open his bedroom door; he stood right in the center of both sides of the door and begun to look around for Caroline, he couldn't find her, he reached for the lights and the sudden bright light caused Klaus to close his eyes for a split second. He then opened his eyes slowly and begun to look again, his room was not small and that made things even harder. He suddenly felt her presence to his left and thus he turned he find Caroline on the floor, her head down, clinging to her knees behind the see through curtains of the balcony.

"Caroline?" He said as his heart sunk and he immediately run to her, moving the curtains. " Caroline? Are you okay love?" He asked, moving his hand under her chin to lift up her face. " Caroline?" his heart was beating faster and faster, _didn't Elijah say he had compelled her to rest? _"Love? Hey, look at me" he lifted up her face and there it was, those innocent blue-green eyes, that made him feel things he never thought he was capable of, but something caught his attention, she was crying, her eyes were red, Swollen, in pain " Klaus" she finally managed to say a word and Klaus looked upon her mouth.

"What happened? Caroline…" He was panicking; the big bad fearless hybrid was panicking because a girl he cared for had blood on her mouth, although he was well aware of her vampirism, he knew Caroline would never hurt anyone. "Caroline." he asked again, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Mar…Marcel" tears begun to stream down her face and her voice broke.

"Marcel? Did he hurt you?" Klaus eyes broadened.

" I bit him" she said breaking into a exclamation.

**AN: Ooopps didn't mean to leave you with a cliffhanger ;) but let's hear you're thoughts on what's you think is going to happen. In my justice I ended the way I did because I want to build on to how and why Caroline got where she is. Plus many of you may have realized by now that this is a Klaroline/Marcoline FF, so I also have to build on Marcel/Caroline and that's the other reason I end it the way I did. Please Kindly Leave Me Your Thoughts/Opinions. Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5: What I Was Afraid Of

**AN: Leave me a review ;)**

* * *

"What happened?" Klaus confused at what Caroline had done, he never imagined she was capable of such thing.

" I was angry" she paused crying again "and hungry". and before Klaus could calm her down, Stefan opened the door and walked right inside, walking deeper into the room he found Caroline and Klaus near the balcony entrance.

"What is he doing here?" Caroline pushed Klaus away, her hands closed into fists and she crouched forward "I SAID WHAT IS HE DOING HERE. UGH" She screamed over and over again as she held her stomach in pain.

Stefan just stood still as a tear fell oh his cheek, he couldn't please what he had done. he broke his best friends, the girl who always made him better and stronger.

"PLEASE GET HIM OUT HERE" Caroline cried and begun to throw things around Klaus room.

"It's time to go Stefan"Klaus demanded but Stefan was too shocked to move.

"GO, LEAVE" she kept shouting.

" Caroline! I am so sorry" Stefan walked closer to Caroline as Klaus watched, but then she let go with a right uppercut to the head that sent him flying from one side of the room to the other at what seemed like the speed of light. His body made contact with the opposite wall and he slid to the floor in pain. And for the first time Klaus afraid, afraid of what Caroline, the women he loved had become.

"Caroline" Stefan groaned in pain.

" DON'T" She screamed and she felt onto her knees, " I HATE YOU STEFAN. YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME TO A PLACE I WAS MOST AFRAID OF" her face was now red and her eyes couldn't be seen properly due to her crying for so long. "HELP ME. PLEASE. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS" she said and Stefan got up to walk closer, clearly still in pain.

Caroline's pulse speld up and she was breathing very shallow. her muscles grew tense, she felt her temperature rising, she could almost feel her blood boiling in her veins." DON'T" she screamed one more time and Stefan kept walking closer to her; Caroline pulled Stefan closer and buried her tweet into his nick, Klaus immediately run to the two younger vampires.

"Caroline, STOP. don't do anything that will haunt you forever " he pulled her back and Stefan fell onto the floor.

"OMG, what have I done?" she begun to scream again as she cried. " What have I done?" she kept screaming and Klaus held her tight into his embrace.

"Caroline, everything will be fine" he tried to calm her down.

"No it won't, unless.. you help me" She buried her face in his chest " Help me Klaus, this hurts. Make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP". She then pushed him away again and groaned and screamed with anguish, she writhed about on the floor, clutching her body. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain she screamed "Make it stop, it hurts so much. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" and with that Klaus held her face in this hands and looked into her eyes.

"Turn it off" he said and Stefan screamed "NO. DON'T".

"I said turned it off" he said.

* * *

" are you going to tell me what happened?" Rebekah asked, as she helped Marcel set on a chair in his living room.

" I am not sure what you're after" Marcel asked Rebekah.

"Start from the beginning" She demanded.

" you never stop asking do you?" he laughed.

" you never answer do you?" she mocked him back.

"Fine". he said smiling at the girl he ones might have loved. " She came after you guys left, looking for Klaus, so I took her to you're house and on our way there she told me about herself and how she got here" he explained.

"and?" Rebekah demanded for more.

"She came her without informing him because she didn't want any of her friends to come after her. she looked really bad so I took her to you're house and we were waiting on you" he said looking everywhere but at Rebekah.

"Then how did you get that?" she pointed at Caroline's bite on his neck.

" I don't know, she just lost it" he said looking away.

"She must be hurting a lot, from what I remember she was good, although I hate to admit it I always wanted to be like her. so pure" Rebekah embarrassed at showing her emotions, specially to Marcel but he didn't say anything. " I should get going" she said and walked out without another word from Marcel.

"You didn't tell her, why she bit you?" Marcel jumped in his seat, and turned to face Henry who was standing behind him.

"No one needs to know" he paused "not until we know who this girl is to the Mikaelson family" he explained.

"What about her? Caroline was it?" Henry asked. " Won't she tell?".

"I don't know, we have to wait and see" Marcel said a little take back from what Henry had just said. _He is right, what if she tells?._


	6. Chapter 6 : All I Ever Wanted

** AN**: And I am back, okay so I LOVE THIS CHAPTER, you'll find out why shortly ;) So I know I promised a longer chapter, but I can only give away so much ;) also from now on this story will go into P.O.V'S CAUSE THERE IS TOO MANY TO COVER :) Somethings might not make sense now but they eventually will so bare with me ;) so Please kindly leave me a review of you're opinion, thoughts, concerns, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus had finally got Caroline to fall asleep, and he was in mood of company, he came down to find his family and Stefan waiting on his word on Caroline.

"You don't even have the decency to leave?" He asked Stefan as he walked down the stairs and into the living and Kol exchanged a look as Rebekah stayed firm looking at Klaus speaking.

"She is my best friend" He fought.

"Which is why I suggest you leave, Have you seen her? I've never seen such angry and hurt Caroline, not even when I killed Tyler's mom. You ruined her mate, and you better leave before she wakes up" He demanded.

"I am not going anywhere" Stefan stood on his word. "I can't leave her with you" he finished.

"You know I'd never hurt her Stefan" Klaus looked him in the eye. "But you're friend is gone, the girl sleeping upstairs is not you're friend".

"You bastard. why did you make her turn it off?" Stefan run on to Klaus and threw him across the room.

"STEFAN" Rebekah shouted as Elijah and Kol watched.

"Stefan I suggest you back off" Elijah finally spoke, as Klaus picked himself up. " You want us to help her right?" He asked and Stefan nodded, "Well, I am afraid we can't help her with you here". Elijah words stabbed Stefan like a white oak stake to his vampire heart but he knew Elijah was right and as much as he hated to admit it, if anyone could take care of Caroline more than himself, it is Klaus.

After a few minutes of Silence, Stefan inhaled painfully "Promise me you'll help her get her humanity back, give me you're word" Stefan demanded, turning to Klaus.

looking into his eyes, Klaus said "I give you my word".

"And I give you mine to keep his" Elijah said. Stefan turned to him and nodded at him, looking up the stairs on last time, Stefan disappeared from the Mikaelson mansion with his vampire speed.

* * *

_I don't know what it will be like when she wakes up but that's all I could do to help her, there was no other way, even with her humanity switch off, she would still remember the pain, so I did what I ought to do, I erased it, completely. _Klaus thoughts were distracted when he heard footsteps on the stairs, he immediately looked up to find Caroline.

"Caroline" He said as she got up from his seat and begun to walk to the stairs.

"Klaus" She said finally realizing where she had woken up. " I finally found you" she said happily, leaving Rebekah and Elijah confused. " I don't know how I got all this on me" She pointed to the blood on her.

"Nothing major, we had a little fun" He turned to Rebekah. "Rebekah will show you, you're new room and wear something of hers, to go shopping" he said and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Rebekah, do you mind?".  
"Of course not" She said sarcastically as she walked up the stairs and Caroline followed.

"You compelled her" Elijah spoke as Caroline and Rebekah reached the last staircase. " I thought, you would never hurt her".

"I can't see her hurt, her pain went beyond her humanity, I erased the pain that resulted into this" He said in his defense,still gazing towards the stairs.

"Niklaus. What did you do?" Elijah asked now concerned.

"She thinks her mother left her for someone else, and she had nothing left in Mystic Falls so she took up my offer" Klaus explained.

"You compelled her to fancy you? how could" Elijah begun to say but Klaus cut him.

" You never think twice before accusing me, I could never do that to her" He paused. "I told her I am a friend, someone who can listen to everything her hearts lingers" He explained, and Elijah was dumbfounded, all along he never knew his brother was capable of such feelings, he never showed such emotions, not since Tatia.

"How come I never knew of her?' Elijah finally asked the question he wanted an answer to all along.

"Well, you were dagger-ed in a coffin" Klaus smirked, Elijah just stared at him in disappointment. Klaus looked towards the stairs again then begun to walk towards them.

"Niklaus" Elijah voiced stopped him. "Are you in love with her?". He asked and silence fell into the room. He turned to look at his older brother. "I don't know" he said and he knew he lied.

* * *

_I followed Rebekah to her room, as Klaus said to but I am not feeling to good about this. I mean, we never got along, she has always been a bitch to me._

"pick and choose" she said as she opened her gigantic closet.

"WOW" is all Caroline could say.

"I know" Rebekah smirked, she knew her choice was elite and expensive.

"Cocky much" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Very much" She replied back and within few minutes they both laughed. Caroline never would have imagined getting along with Caroline, Maybe switch off Caroline was better.

after a few minutes Caroline came out of Rebekah's washroom, in a red dress, which was made from a poly blend fabric, with a RoundM neckline, Flattering, high waist-ed and backless.

"Caroline your going shopping, not to a party" Rebekah said as she took in how stunning Caroline looked, she hated to admit it but she knew she was a little jealous.

"You said I could choose" She reminded Rebekah.

"Fine".

"The car is ready" A familiar voice called from behind them, Caroline turned to meet Klaus Eyes. "You get some new stuff, your laguage was lost" Klaus told Caroline and she thought about it but couldn't remember anything. _WHATEVER. I'll buy new cloths. _

Caroline begun to walk towards the door, where Klaus was standing, she walked past him and turned around.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"ME?" Klaus asked.

" Of course NOT. can you imagine a big bad hybrid shopping?" She mocked and Klaus smiled to himself. He liked this Caroline, care free, playful, and one that didn't see him as someone who had ruined everything and hurt her loved ones.

Caroline looked at Rebekah, waiting for her answer.

"Fine". She said and walked out with Caroline, leaving Klaus behind smirking to himself.

* * *

"So, what are we shopping for" Rebekah asked Caroline as they walked into the biggest mall in New Orleans.

"Everything, I have nothing. remember?" Caroline said.

"How much money do you have?" Rebekah wondered.

"Seriously? We are vampires Rebekah" She said with a smirk which made Rebekah smile.

"I might just like you" Rebekah said surprised at her own words.

"I might just like you back" Caroline said and they laughed. "Let's go" Caroline said heading to the first store on her right.

After three hours of constant shopping, Rebekah and Caroline were bored of shopping. They drove back home with the car full of cloths, shoes, and bags. Rebekah parked the car and a servant immediately appeared at the door.

"The two green bags are mine, everything else is Caroline's, take it to the room across from Nik's" She demanded and the servant nodded and went on to fulfill his duties.

"Rebekah" Caroline stopped her from walking inside the mansion. "Thank you" She said and Rebekah smiled at her.

"It's weird hearing that word, very rarely used in this household" Elijah came from behind them and walked inside.

"He is right" Rebekah said, and they both also followed Elijah inside.

"I really feel like dancing" Caroline said and Rebekah shot her a confused look. "Please?" She added and Rebekah smiled again. "Fine". They both turned back and got into Rebekah's car.

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah walked into the Kajun Pub, known as the most famous pub in New Orleans, fill with people. mostly vampires, Rebekah mentioned all the vampires partied there, it was their property and they did all their business there, drinking from the vain, etc. As the walked in all the eyes fell upon them, they exchnaged a look, and smirked to eachother, they begun to walk towards the bar.

"Two Tequila's please" Caroline ordered and she smiled at Rebekah.

"Let's dance, come on" she pulled Rebekah after they drunk their drinks but Rebekah refused to go, she left Rebekah behind and begun to dance on the dance floor, surronded by strange men preying eyes on her, but she could careless she danced her heart out. moving every inch of her body. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her waist, she turn to find a guy smiling at her, clearly drunk to the point of insanity.

"get you're hands of me" She said to him but he pulled her closer, she felt rage under her nose, she pulled the guy and grabbed him tight, and without a split second she drained him out; drinking all her had in his body. She let the body drop the floor as she walked to the stage. She looked around for Rebekah but couldn't find her anywhere. She then grabbed the mic out of the host hand and begun to sing her favorite song.

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen

Caroline had never felt so happy and alive before, she sing and danced her heart out and when she had done it all, she looked around for Rebekah one more time, but she was still no where to be found.

* * *

After several minutes of looking for Rebekah and failing to find her, Caroline finally decided to go home. She walked out of the pub and begun to walk towards the Mikaelson mansion.

A voice stopped her, "Hey! you're the women singing not too long ago, aren't you?" She turned around and met his eyes. _what a charming bastard. _"Gotta say, I would have never imagined a snowflake looking barbie like you to have so much soul. Who are you?" he asked.

"None of you're business" Caroline said and turned to walk again.

"You look like the kind of business I wanna get into" he teased.

"how are you so sure you can?" Caroline turned to face him again

"Maybe you have heard of me, I am Marcel" he said with a cocky charming smile.

"Can't say it's a name I remember" Caroline mocked and begun to walk again.

"Maybe it's one you won't forget" he shouted.

Caroline turned to look at the man shouting at her one last time, his eyes lit up as the corners of his mouth tuned, a wide smile on his face clearly indicating the amusement of the moment felt. Caroline returned the gesture with a thin seductive smile then vanished in thin air.


	7. Chapter 7: New Beginings

First ever 4K chapter ;) ENJOY!

* * *

Klaus was waiting impatiently for Caroline and Rebekah to get home, ever since Caroline had woken up, he didn't get to speak to her, to check if his compulsion had worked properly, he wasn't sure if Caroline was on vervane, and he was getting worried. He wasn't sure where Rebekah had taken Caroline, so he waited for them for hours but it was almost midnight and they weren't back. Klaus was lost in his thoughts when Rebekah walked in on him.

"Rebekah" He jumped out of his seat. "Where is Caroline?".

"I, I left her in the pub about an hour ago, I assumed she came back" She explained.

"You left her unattended?" He shouted angry.

"Don't raise your voice at me" She shouted back.

"Where did you take her?".

"Kajun". She said and he begun to walk away. "Nik, she isn't a child". she added, but he was gone.

* * *

_I am glad I decided to leave Mystic Falls behind, the dead weight was growing on me and although I left my mother and Stefan behind, I feel no regret. Why don't I feel guilty? I don't feel like I have done something wrong. I just drained someone out, and I feel no remorse, this is not me, this is not who I am. I am a good vampire, I don't go around killing people._

Caroline was beginning to panic, after her conversation with a charming stranger, she decided to walk home but the way home seemed so long, she couldn't help but think about what she was doing and how she couldn't feel things she should be feeling. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she kept recalling what she had done earlier in the pub, _this is not me. _Her breathing got heavier, as she pressured herself to recall, something, anything for her own sanity, but she couldn't and it was scaring her. Suddenly her visions was vague. she was getting flashbacks, flashbacks of Stefan and Klaus, of her mom, the stranger she met earlier. she couldn't understand what was going on;She held her face with the palms of her hands, she fell on her knees, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, she couldn't think.

"CAROLINE". "CAROLINE". She heard a voice call but she couldn't make up who it belong to, she didn't have energy to focus, even if she tried. She swallowed hard, and focused on to the voice that was calling her, sweats streaming down her whole face. "CAROLINE". She heard the voice call again.

"Klaus". She finally recognized the voice, but she didn't have enough in her to call for him but she tried, with everything she had. "KLAUS". she then dropped on to the floor.

"Caroline". Klaus finally found her, laying on the floor of a very known jungle to Klaus, "Caroline?" He called again but she didn't move, he got to her side within a second and picked up in his arms.

* * *

"Why was Niklaus shouting?" Elijah asked his sister, when he came down the stairs due to her and Nik shouting at each other.

"He got angry". Is all she said coldly.

"What's wrong Rebekah?". He asked. "What did you do?".

"I left her in the pub by herself" She said and Elijah just stared at her with disappointment. "Not you too". She shook her head, "No one told me, she needed a babysitter".

"Your lack of humility is beginning to scare me".

"Elijah, Please". She was now hurt.

"She lost her mother, something you should well know about". She looked away from him. "She turned her feelings off, and Niklaus compelled her".

"I didn't mean to... I just couldn't stay there anymore" She said almost as a whisper, disappointing at herself too.

"She doesn't drink human blood Rebekah, and you know what that means under humanity switch off". He said and she turned to look at him again. "Then, how could you just leave her?" He asked again, still surprised at what his little sister had done. But Rebekah didn't say anything, instead she just looked down and listened to what he had to say.

Silence fell between, and they both sat across from each other, avoiding eye contact. Suddenly the door blasted open and they both jumped from their seats.

"Niklaus" Elijah said and made his way to Klaus, who was holding Caroline in his arms.

"She is unconscious" He said.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked, but Klaus ignored her and walked on to the stairs and disappeared on the second floor, Elijah followed, leaving her behind.

* * *

"What happened?". Elijah asked as he walked on Klaus, putting Caroline onto her bed.

"She was remembering".

"Did she say so?".

"No, but I know she was". He said clinging his teeth together.

"What are you gonna do?" Elijah asked concerned.

"I don't know". He walked out the room and into his, which was located right across Caroline's. Elijah looked his way, then at Caroline and soon he was gone.

* * *

Marcel was standing in the balcony, gazing at the french quarter when Henry appeared behind him. But he was lost so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize.

* * *

"How did she not recognize you?". He asked but Marcel didn't respond. "Compulsion?". He asked again.

"When she bit me, she said a name". Marcel said still very much lost in his own thoughts.

"A name?".

"it was D- Damon" He said. "Yeah, she said Damon".

"Who is Damon?" Henry asked confused.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that when she bit me; she wasn't right" He said.

"What do you mean?".

"She wasn't herself, not like last night". He said with a little smirk.

"Marcel, as your friend it is my duty to tell you, when your about to cross lines" Henry said, inhaling.

"It's nothing to be worried about, I just wanted to know how she is related to the Mikaelsons". Henry didn't say anything upon hearing Marcel's response, he just looked down then slowly begun to make his way back.

* * *

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night, she sat up and looked around but no body was there, she had recognized the room, she had woken up there yesterday as welll. She got up to reach for the lights, as she got the lights her eyes fell on the big round clock across from her bedroom, it was 3 in the morning, her eyes then fell on her reflection in the mirror.

"Eww" She said as she finally felt all the sweat that was still very much present on her, and all the mud that had gotten all over her. She grabbed a towel and walked into the shower. She opened the shower and stood under the hot, blazing water that pored upon her. She was remembering how she had gotten to the jungle, and had a weird, un-explainable attack and how Klaus had rescued her once again. _I own him so much. _She had made up her mind to ask Klaus, how he had found her and what had happened to her and after all that was over with, she would thank him, for everything he has done for her, he was a manipulative monster but he was her friend now, her only family. She had no one but him and she hadn't even talked to him about anything, she needed to, she owed him that much.

* * *

Klaus was coming from the basement, where he hide and locks his work from his noisy family, he couldn't sleep all night so he decided to paint something and after several hours of failure he was going to try and sleep it off again, when he reached his bedroom's hall, he noticed that Caroline had her lights on.

_She must have woken up. _He walked inside to check up on her, he then realized she was bathing so he walked back to his bedroom and sat on his bed, from where he could see when she comes out...

She walked out of the bathroom with her towel and stood before her mirror, she looked at herself for a few minutes before realizing that someone else was also looking at her, throw the mirror. She slowly turned to realize that her bedroom door was open all along and Klaus was across the hallway, on his bed, which was oppositely placed with her make up table, from where he can see anything and everything she does in her room.

_ohmygod..._

She closed the door with vampire speed and Klaus just gazed and laughed at her reaction. She quickly got dressed and opened the door, to find Klaus exactly where he was before.

"Sneaking onto a girl's bedroom, while she comes out of the shower is bad manners" She said annoyed, as she walked into his room, in her cream night gown, exposing her silky long legs and her golden gorgeous body, Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of her, how could she look so beautiful coming out of a shower? without any make up? he asked himself.

Klaus smiled and looked down, then up at her again. "In my defense, you had the door open and I didn't know you'll walk out with". She cut him off.

"Whatever". and he just laughed. "It's not funny". She scolded him.

"I know, I know" He said still laughing.

"Then stop laughing". She demanded.

"Okay". He said holding his laugh in. "Do you always shower at odd times?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, but I have mud all over me".

"How did you get to jungle?" He asked, thinking it was the right time.

"I wanted to get home sooner, but suddenly I was remembering unusual things, and I" She said getting tense.

"And?". He asked with all his focus on her.

"I was feeling pain, like someone broke my heart or something and then I woke up on my bed". She had forgotten everything she remembered , Klaus left a sigh of relief.

"It's the human blood". He added, but Caroline stayed quite. She was confused. He came close to her and held her face with the palm of his hands, "You will not drink human blood, unless asked by me" He compelled her again, he didn't want to but he had to, because drinking human blood, means getting stronger and getting stronger means breaking through compulsion, and because Caroline has always either hunted animals or fed on blood bags, drinking from the vein really gets her strong and she is able to fight the urge of remembering things that are berried deep in her memory.

"Klaus?". She said.

"Yeah love?" He asked.

"I don't feel bad for feeding" She said and that scared him to his core but he said calm.

"I know". Is all he could bring himself to say.

"You do?" She asked a little hurt.

"It's the humanity switch".

"The humanity switch? but I don't feel different" She sat on Klaus bed, facing him. "I am not like Stefan, I mean I am not" He cut her off before she could finish.

"A ripper?" He added.

"Yeah, exactly". She replied.

"That's because you never had any desires or dark demons that wanted to rip people's head apart Caroline" He put a hand on her shoulder for support. "Your a good vampire, and you never suppressed your feelings" He smiled a little but it faded away immediately. "Your humanity switch is a lot different then Stefan's, but not feeling anything is the same".

"But I feel Klaus, I feel everything" She added as she almost begun to cry.

"We all do, we just choose not to or perhaps not to show".

"Then there is no point of the switch?" She asked like a little child, curious.

"It helps forgetting the pain, or being able to ignore the pain with distractions" He explained. "It's like a drug".

"Well then I need a distraction" She added, and he give her a tiny smile.

"And I can give you just that".

"Really?" She asked like a little child again,which made him smile again.

"Yeah, I have something to do in the morning but I'll take you somewhere when I get back" He told her and she smiled at him, agreeing to his plans. "Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to get some sleep". He said.

"Since when do vampires actually sleep?" She said jokingly but made her way to the door, she stood at the door, turned around and looked at him again "Thank You" She said and closed the door behind her.

Those words struck through Klaus heart, no one ever thanked him before, not even his own family. He had always known he had fancied and cared for Caroline, but the impact her smallest actions had on him drove him crazy. He was afraid of that, the way he was afraid of his father, although he was afraid in a different way, he was still afraid that if he let go of his pretentious act he would be left vulnerable, and he hated that more than anything and Caroline was doing that faster that he had ever imagined. He has declared his affection for her long ago, that he'll show her the world and he'll wait for her however long it may take and now when she is only a door away, he is hesitating, afraid of falling so completely in love with her that he may loose his throne, his power, his loyal's and most of all himself, big, bad original hybrid self. She brought the good in him out and that scared him to his core.

* * *

Caroline woke up to hot sun gazing at her face, she opened her eyes and noticed that her curtains were open and the sun was beaming at her through her glassed window. She sat up on her bed and looked at the time. _12:10 pm, holly shit. _She jumped out of her bed and into the bathroom. She washed her face to kick her sleepiness away with cold water, she then brushed her teeth and combed her hair and then she finally started to put her make up on. After a few minutes she walked to her closet and looked at the many cloths she bought the day before with Rebekah. She smiled at her fashion choices and took a beautiful green dress, it was lace at the back and have long sleeves, she put on the dress almost effortlessly. As she put the dress on, she walked over to her mirror and begun to check herself out, she then realized how tight the dress was on her, clinging on to her perfectly shaped body and showing her waste line perfectly, although the dress was a little to short, it made her look stunning and so she didn't care, she fixed her perfectly curled hair one last time and closed the bedroom door behind her as she walked out.

She then noticed that Klaus door was also closed, she figured he had left to do what he had mentioned the previous night but she checked anyway to see if he was there, she didn't really know Elijah and Kol and Rebekah had ditched her last night and so Caroline was feeling awkward and was in need of company but he wasn't there. She closed his door back and walked down the stairs to find Elijah and Rebekah sitting in the living room.

"How are you feeling, Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"Better, Thank you". She said and he smiled at her so she returned the gesture. " I am kind of hungry" She said to Elijah but Rebekah quickly jumped out of her seat.

"This way" She said and Caroline quietly followed. Rebekah led her down the basement stairs and on to a storage room. "There is blood bags in the freezer" She pointed and Caroline opened and grabbed a bag. " I am sorry about yesterday, I wish I could explain" Rebekah said. "Let me make it up to you?". She asked.

"Okay" Caroline give her a warm smile and Rebekah did the same.

"Finish your lunch so I can take you" She said and Caroline through the empty bag away and cleaned her mouth with the corners of her palm.

"Done" She said and Rebekah shook her head at her. They were walking up the stairs when she noticed another room towards the very end of the basement, with a huge lock on it. "Why is there a lock?" She asked, curiously.

"It's Nik's" Rebekah told her. "Apparently it's one of his big secrets" She said.

"Dead bodies?" She asked.

"Not that literal" Rebekah replied and they both laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rebekah brought Caroline to the french quarter for her to see, the culture, music and social life around New Orleans, and so they had been walking from place to place.

"I'll be back in a second" Rebekah said.

"Do come back" She joked and Remember laughed, she was then gone in a split of a second. Caroline walked from one person to another, looking at their art and what they were showing off, She felt like she was at a parade, except Rebekah had mentioned, this was every day in the french quarter. Her eyes then landed on a piece of art, it was off a man, it was stunning, for some reason it drew her to itself. She slowly made her way to the painting and was looking at it very carefully when a shadow appeared behind her.

" I assume you took up my offer?" The voice said and she turned around to find the stranger she met outside of the pub, his eyes were twinkling.

"You?" She said.

"Marcel."

" You and your delusions" She added.

" I was told you were looking for me, I mean you're the only pretty blonde I see here". He said with a smirk.

"Charming. But nope, sorry" She said and walked away from him.

He smiled at her action. " At least tell me your name" He shouted from behind her.

She turned with a smile. "Caroline, Caroline Forbes". She said before beginning to walk again.

" I hope to keep bumping into you Caroline" Marcel shouted as she smiled to herself. _who was looking for me? _He wondered to himself then turned around and went to look for the man that had told him a pretty blonde was asking for him.

* * *

Caroline spend the next two hours, going into every store french quarter had and visited every little place there was to be visited. She then looked for Rebekah but couldn't find her anywhere, she locked at her watch and it was about six' clock, _damn I six hours in this place, I have to get back to Klaus. _She looked for Rebekah a little longer, but she figured, Rebekah might have left her behind again, so she decided to leave.

She walked into the Mikaelson mansion to find Klaus and Elijah deep in a conversation. " I am sorry, don't let me interrupt".

"We're done" Elijah got up and left Klaus and Caroline alone.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Give me five" She said and run to the stairs, and into her room. She quickly refreshed her make up and got another dress to wear.

She walked down the stairs and Klaus's eyes fell on her. He got up from his seat and just stared at her as she came down. She wore a light blue dress, it had studs on the collar, with a belt to hold her waste line perfectly, the belt also had studs on it. The dress was revealing her long, model like legs and Klaus couldn't look away. She soon reached him and give him a warm smile.

"Ready" her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hmm, You like stunning" He said struggling.

"Thank you" She smiled at him again.

"Let's go" She said.

" Ladies first" He pointed and she walked in front of him, as he followed.

They walked to his car, he opened the door and she took a seat, he then took a seat himself and begun to drive our the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see" He teased.

"Tell me now" She demanded but she just laughed at her impatient. "Waiting" She said but he didn't respond, so she didn't push him. " I am gonna turn on the radio" She said and press a button.

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,

The radio played and they both immediately looked at each other.

And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

"Do you remember?" She asked to break the silence that fell between them.

"How can I forget" He answered very quietly hoping she won't hear but of course she heard and smiled at her.

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

They listened to the song in dead silence, they weren't sure what they were feeling at that moment but they were glad they had each other.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

* * *

They drove silently after the song had played, none of them dared to speak. Soon Klaus parked and Caroline finally came to her sanity to look around.

"What's this place?" She asked.

"You will find out" He said getting out of the car, two seconds later he appeared at her door and opened it for her to get out. She came out and looked at the tall building that layed before them.

"Come" He held his hand and she placed her hand in his. They walked to the door and he took a key out and to open the big lock that held the two door together. He then slowly pushed the door open, and asked Caroline to go in first. She hesitated at first, but then walk right in; as she stepped inside, the room begin to light, all over, with candles.

"What was that" She asked a little taken back, but stunned at the beauty of the scene as well.

"Having a witch to yourself has it's own perks" He added smiling at her. He then walked right beside her and looked at her surprised face and begun to laugh.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing". " Let me show you something".

"What?" She asked impatiently. But he didn't respond, instead he walk to a table that was placed in the very end of the room and picked up a giant painting.

"This is hermitage, isn't it?" She asked. "An abounded one?".

"That's what I enjoy about you" He said to her smirking. " So much more, than just a pretty face".

"Oh now that line Klaus" She said disgustedly and Klaus laughed at her expression. He then turned the painting, so it faced Caroline and she could see it. When her eyes fell on the painting, her jaw dropped. It was a painting of her, her. He had painted her, and he hated painted-ed it to perfection.

"Oh my god! When did you do this?" She asked getting closer and feeling the painting with her hands.

"When I left mystic falls and had nothing to do here, in my spare time" He explained.

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" She said.

"Well, it was based on the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" He said but Caroline didn't hear him in her excitement.

"Thank you" She said after twenty minutes of constantly touching and analyzing the painting.

"My pleasure." He replied and they smiled at each other. "Let's eat" he said and grabbed her hand and walked her outside of the building, where they had parked, on the left hand-side of the parking lot, there was a garden, that Caroline hadn't noticed earlier. They walked into the garden and Caroline saw a table set up with a few glasses, which she figured were full of blood.

"Yummy, I've eat anything all day" She quickly run to the table and begun to drink.

"Yeah, don't wait for me" Klaus mocked and she laughed.

"Sorry, I am just really hungry" She said.

"I know, I am not. Those are all four you".

"All four?" She asked, but instead of replying he just nodded. He walked up to her and took a seat across from her on the table that she was seated on. It took her about half in hour to drink it all, so Klaus just sat and let her drink in peace but she kept talking and delaying her drink.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" She said as she swallowed the last spit of the blood she had left.

"Of course".

"Dance with me?" She asked and he begun to smile.

"What?" She asked wanting to know what was so funny.

"Do you remember all the other times we danced?" He asked and his eyes grew darker.

"I am sorry about" She said but he cut her off, he got up and put his hand forward. She then placed her hand on his and got up from her seat.

"What are we dancing to?" He asked at the clear lack of music.

"Close your eyes and imagine your favorite song playing" She put her fingers on his forehead and run them through his face, causing his eyes to close. He pulled her closer as they danced, their bodies moving in one harmony without a single word. After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes to find her eyes closed, he stared at her beautiful features, her thin pink lips, her perfect noise, her rosy cheeks, her almond shaped eyes and her long, dreamy eyelashes. Klaus exhaled slowly but he couldn't control what his whole body and soul was pushing him to do, he slowly got closer to her face, and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Leave me a review :) Till next time. XO


	8. Chapter 8 : Denial

Yes I am Alive! Merry Christmas and Enjoy :)

* * *

"what was that?" Caroline asks as she pushes Klaus away from herself and stands there speechless.

Klaus on the other hand is confused to her reaction, " I thought?"...

She cuts him off before he can continue, "thought what? this was not what I was hinting to. I am sorry!". she walks away as Klaus stands there utterly alone once again.

* * *

Caroline walks to the house to find Rebekah setting in the front porch, with her head wrapped within her two arms. "Rebekah, are you alright?".

Rebekah looks up to find Carolin, "Yeah, I'm fine. Look Caroline I am sorry about last night." she says with a change expression.

"No, don't be silly I can take care of myself."

"Yeah! I just wish more people thought that way in this house." Rebekah sighs.

"Yeah, me too" Caroline adds.

Rebekah shoots Caroline a look "Nik?" She asks.

But Caroline walks into the house without an answer which assures Rebekah that her guess is right.

* * *

"you've been here all morning, is everything alright?" Cami says to Klaus as he pours a drink for himself at her apartment. "I need to get to work soon."

"By all means Clamille, I am not holding you hostage." Klaus spats.

"at least tell me what's wrong?"

"nothing." he ignores her. " fine if me being here is the problem than I'll show myself out." And within seconds he vanishes into thin air.

* * *

"Klaus." Marcel turns from the two vampires he was talking to Klaus who is about to walk into Marcel's house in the French quarter.

"Marcelous, what is all this?" He points out to all the decorations happening around, and the amount of useless bodies doing different tasks.

"Throwing a ball. I thought it would be a good excuse to get together." Marcel explains.

"Says the man who is hated by most of the French quarter."

"That coming from you sounds even more weird." Marcel teases but Klaus laughs it off. "ummm"

"what is it?" Klaus sees the hesitation in Marcel.

"its Rebekah, she's starting again." Marcel says and Klaus sighs. "could you possibly helo keep your sister in line, I am not interested?".

Klaus feels like ripping Marcel head for a moment but he laughs and replies with " you were, what could've changed?".

"I met someone, someone different."

"you say that everytime"

"yeah! and then you come in the middle of it."

"fine. what is she like?"

"Like someone who makes me wanted to do good and be good, like someone I can actually be vulnerable with, I don't know her much but there this thing about her."

"what thing?"

"she just, she's queen material. You know what I mean?" Marcel asks.

And Klaus replied with a sigh of "Yeah", in which he is only thinking of Caroline.

* * *

After several hours of hiding inside her bedroom and trying to ignore Klaus, Caroline finally gets out to look for him. She figures that if she does not confront him they will both be hurt and if she has to live with him she needs to make it right with him.

"Klaus, Klaus?, Klaus" Caroline goes around the house shouting his name but cannot find him anywhere. She walks onto Elijah and Rebekah who are seated in the living room.

"He hasn't been back yet Caroline, I am afraid you'll be waiting a while." Rebekah says.

"He's with a friend of his, he grew up with our family, he stays their quiet frequently." Elijah says with a forced smile and than leaves a few seconds later.

"I am thinking of paying mystic falls a visit, a day maybe. I'll be back tomorrow evening. Can you let Klaus now, his phone keeps going to voicemail." Caroline.

"Yeah go visit your friends, I'll let him know."

"Do you wanna come with?"

"I would, but I have a ball to attend. Which reminds me you're missing out."

"I'll pass, I wanna go see Stefan and them."

"Have fun." Says Rebekah and Caroline goes up the stairs and makes her way to her room.

* * *

The party is a wild one; illegal liquor flows, visitors from everywhere, there's a huge band, and Marcel's minions take on a carnival atmosphere. People are reckless because of drunkenness and are gossiping about the generosity of Marcel inviting tourists to his party.

"Cami my darling what a surprise." Marcel says and Cami gives him a hug.

They look over at Klaus who's at the bar, pouring drink after drink. "What's wrong with him?" Marcel asks.

"not sure yet. But whats with this?" she glares at the decorations and people mingling.

"It was for someone, but looks like she didn't get her invite."

"or was perhaps not interested." she laughs but Marcel just gives her a glare, "I might know her, is she knew to town?"

"Yes, I've yet to find out who she is staying with."

"The woman I met was looking for Klaus."

"No, that can't be it." Marcel looks around to find Rebekah making a scene with a man on the dance floor. "excuse me" he says and walks over to dance floor to rescue Rebekah from her misery.

"what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She shots his arms off of hers.

"saving you the embarrassment, hooking up with that guy isn't making me feel anything its just make you look bad."

"Enough!" Klaus breaks the fight and intense moment, "Rebekah" He calls and in a few seconds their out of the party.

* * *

"Don't you get it, he is not interested." Klaus shouts

"Nor is she, does that make a difference to you?" She shouts back.

"How dare you use that against me?"

" I am not, all I am saying is that it's okay to feel." Rebekah walks away but before leaving Klaus alone to himself she turns to tell him that Caroline has went to visit mystic falls.


End file.
